


Safe

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Fake News Fic (Daily Show, Colbert Report, etc.) [18]
Category: Fake News FPF, The Colbert Report, The Daily Show
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: "There's nothing to be afraid of."





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 04/15/2009, with the author's note:  
> "Prompt was "maybe bondage (including ties).""

His glasses were already put away safely and his breath was rapid as he closed his eyes against the blindfold. He could hear his tie rasp against the material of his shirt as it was slowly pulled off.

 

A gasp was startled out of him as a warm body pressed against his front, and a moment later he could feel warm breath against his left ear.

 

"What are you afraid is going to happen?" Jon murmured gently, hands running up and down Stephen's arms. "It's just you and me here, and I won't let anything happen to you. You're _safe_ , Stephen."

 

Another gasp, deep and shuddering, escaped him at the flood of arousal that washed over him at Jon's words. "I—"

 

"Shhh..." Jon kissed him softly as he looped the tie around one of Stephen's wrists. "I've got you, Stephen. There's nothing to be afraid of."

 

Stephen wanted to argue that of _course_ there were things to be afraid of. There was _plenty_ to be afraid of. They couldn't _all_ be oblivious, optimistic liberals in denial about the dangers lurking within their very borders!

 

But Jon was so warm and solid against him and he _said_. Jon _said_ Stephen was safe with him. And Jon, Stephen acknowledged with a shuddering breath as the cloth was drawn tighter against his wrists, was very clearly in charge right now.

 

So Stephen nodded, whimpering as Jon kissed him again, slow and gentle.

 

When Jon broke the kiss and carefully pushed, Stephen didn't fight it, and affection fluttered through his chest when his knees crashed down onto a cushion. There was a nearby sound of a zipper, and when Jon guided him forward, Stephen went willingly.


End file.
